


Один на двоих

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, POV First Person, St Mungo's Hospital, split personality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Я - это ты, а ты - это я. Каждый из нас не существует по отдельности, но мы заменяем друг друга. Один не может существовать тогда, когда существует другой.





	Один на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл  
> На Турнир минификов, тур первый. Пара #B (внеконкурс). Персонажи - Гилдерой Локхарт и Струпьяр

— Доброе утро, Гилдерой. Как вы себя чувствуете сегодня? — добродушный голос колдомедика окончательно прогоняет утреннюю дремоту.

Я открываю глаза и хмуро смотрю на него, сдвинув брови.

— Плохо, — говорю капризным голосом, а затем отворачиваюсь к стене.

Слушаю его шаги — тяжёлые, шаркающие; дыхание — с надрывом, одышкой — полным людям всегда тяжело.

— Нэнси уже заходила к вам, Гилдерой? — Голос у него слишком тонкий для такого толстяка.

Недовольно ворчу что-то себе под нос — эта самая Нэнси прервала своими градусниками один из самых прекрасных утренних снов. В нём я был величайшим волшебником, который с ослепительной улыбкой спасал магическое общество.

— Гилдерой, вам всё же стоит повернуться ко мне. Я не могу осматривать вас в таком положении.

Издаю неприличный звук губами и поворачиваюсь — колдомедик Сидверс сидит перед моей кроватью на небольшом стуле для посетителей. Прищуриваюсь, когда замечаю, что его бока свисают со стула. И каким образом ему удалось закадрить ту хорошенькую медсестричку?

Сидверс противно жуёт губы, когда пытается сформулировать вопрос.

Он весь противный.

Потный и жирный.

Зачем таких берут в Мунго?

И глаза у него мутные, словно плёнкой подёрнуты.

— ...рой! Гилдерой! Вы меня слышите?

— Д-да... — отвечаю медленно, словно только что отсутствовал, а теперь вернулся и пробуждаюсь, скидывая с себя наваждение.

— Я спросил, что вам снилось, а вы будто в себя ушли, Гилдерой.

Зачем он называет меня этим именем?

Раздражает.

— Гилдерой...

— Хватит! — рычу и порываюсь вскочить. Напасть. Убить.

— Инкарцеро! — визжит Сидверс.

Падаю на кровать, опутанный верёвками, скованный.

Сидверс стирает жирной рукой выступившие на лбу капли пота. Шумно вздыхает и лезет в карман.

— Сейчас вам станет легче, Гилдерой.

Как же раздражает.

В его руке шприц, игла легко входит в кожу, жирный палец давит на поршень.

Меня тащит в темноту.

***

Темнота.

Запах свежести. Лёгкий ветер.

Я опускаю голову к земле и принюхиваюсь — здесь совсем недавно прошли люди. Трое. Тыкаюсь в след носом — сладковатый запах не отпускает и сводит с ума.

Догнать.

Лёгкой рысцой передвигаюсь по узкой извилистой тропе. Запах ведёт меня к моей цели. Волчье обличье облегчает жизнь, даёт преимущества, которых нет в теле обычного человека, пусть даже он и маг. Обострённое обоняние, слух, зрение... чудовищная сила. Голод. Жажда убивать.

Сладковатый запах настойчиво лезет в нос — уже раздражает, а не вызывает приятные ощущения. Рычу от злости и трясу головой — необходимо иметь чистый разум, а не поддаваться на соблазнительность.

Вдалеке уже слышатся голоса — я близко. Сбавляю скорость и бесшумно крадусь.

Они стоят на прогалине — трое. Двое парней и девчонка. Тот самый источник дурмана, что свёл меня с ума.

Утробно рычу и прыгаю.

Они не успевают ничего понять.

Пара секунд — и черноволосый парень хрипит и хватается за шею, из которой хлещет кровь. Ещё миг — и рыжий отброшен на землю, из вспоротого живота вываливаются сизые кишки. А я останавливаюсь перед ней.

Она даже не кричит, просто молчит — без кляпов, без заклинаний, она просто смотрит, не мигая, и ждёт. Ждёт, пока на ней разорвут одежду в клочья и расцарапают тело. Она просто хочет хоть какого-нибудь конца, чёртовой определённости.

Наотмашь бью её по лицу, раздирая когтями щеку в кровь — девчонка не издает ни единого звука. Швыряю её на землю — она не кричит, только закрывает глаза и беззвучно шевелит губами. Рву её на части, на тысячи мелких дрянных лохматых девчонок — она только мотает грязной головой. Будто если крикнет — и кошмар из сна окажется явью.

Нет времени наслаждаться её страхом — а ведь это самое сладкое.

Переворачиваю её как куклу, тащу за сломанную руку и кидаю на землю, развожу заляпанные кровью ноги. Сколько себя помню, в первый раз от такого кричали все, но не она: девчонка уже не закрывает глаза — тупо пялится куда-то в сторону.

Рычу от удовольствия, кончая в безжизненное тело — она то ли сдохла, то ли нет, но мне нет до этого никакого дела.

***

— Я называю его Струпьяр. Мою вторую половину.

Сидверс молчит.

— Он противный. И злой. Очень злой, — с присвистом выдыхаю я. — Он меня пугает.

— Он больше не испугает вас, Гилдерой.

— Что? — нервно привстаю на кровати.

— Тише-тише, — шепчет Сидверс, мерзко двигая противными жирными губами. — Тише, Гилдерой. Поспите.

Не успеваю рвануться, как он наваливается всем весом и придавливает меня, словно букашку.

Игла входит под кожу.

— Тише... тише...

Проваливаюсь в небытие под его чуть картавый шёпот.

***

И снова темнота.

Стук капель о камень, я прохожу мимо камер, из них слышны вопли — они ласкают слух. Довольно улыбаюсь и иду вперёд. Человеческая форма не так приятна мне, но и в ней есть свои плюсы. Магия, например.

Останавливаюсь в дверном проёме — открывается отличный вид на просторную камеру, в которой нет ничего, кроме стола. А там — она. Грязная, в крови и дерьме, униженная. По-прежнему хранящая молчание.

Около неё двое — черноволосый и рыжий. "Интересная идея для Оборотного", — мелькает в голове мысль. Первый трахает её в глотку размашистыми движениями, хрипло стонет от удовольствия, а очки перекошены и вот-вот упадут. Второй усердно сопит между её ног, стараясь просунуть руку как можно глубже в её пизду: ещё чуть-чуть — и он сможет схватить её прямо за матку.

Снова улыбаюсь. Сейчас наступит моя очередь.

***

— В-воды... воды... — едва слышно шепчу пересохшими губами.

Рядом никого нет, в палате приглушённый свет.

Верёвки.

Я связан. Меня раньше никогда не связывали. Я не буйный. Не буйный!

— Я не буйный! — истошно кричу во весь голос и начинаю извиваться на кровати, пытаясь сбросить с себя верёвки.

Затихаю — мои попытки бесплодны.

— Я не буйный, — шепчу. По щекам текут слёзы.

***

Тёмная фигура отпрянула от небольшого окошка в двери, ведущей в палату Гилдероя Локхарта.

— Сэр, он... — Её губы дрожат.

— Да.

— И вы ничего... — Хватает его за рукав.

— Нет.

— Н-но, сэр... — Усиливает хватку, костяшки пальцев белеют.

— Не стоит тратить время на того, кто и так уже мёртв.

— Но он же живой! — вскрикивает, затем поспешно оглядывается.

— Ненадолго.

— Мастер Сидверс! — с ужасом в голосе.

Пристальный взгляд.

— Нэнси, рабочий день закончился, а мы ведь договаривались.

— Н-но...

— Никаких но. — В голосе слышится сталь. — Сейчас не наша смена и его припадок — не наша проблема. Пойдём.

— Хорошо... Винсент.

Удаляющиеся шаги от палаты, за дверью которой слышны беспомощные всхлипы.


End file.
